1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brake disk.
2. Related Art of the Invention
In DE 297 10 533 U1 a brake disk is disclosed, featuring a ceramic friction ring which is connected by means of a connecting flange. Here the friction ring consists of a so-called ceramic matrix composite. The friction ring features a fastening ring with fastening bores in its center region and it is bolted together with a connecting flange through the fastening bores using bolts. During operation of the brake disk the friction ring heats up in a friction zone. In contrast, the fastening ring in the center region of the friction ring which is connected to the connecting flange remains relatively cool. Thus temperature gradients develop between the fastening ring and the friction zone which, under extreme conditions, can be as high as several hundred degrees Celsius. These temperature gradients cause thermal stresses which superpose upon existing mechanical stresses. Stress simulations revealed that, particularly in the region of the fastening ring, and there, in the region of the bores, stress concentrations may occur.